Second New Breed
by RyusakiForever
Summary: Hilarious little fic about Uriko and her pregnancy


Second New Breed

            On a cloudy day, Yukiko was on her way to the store, while Omi watch the two weeks old, Jun.  His child could be due any day now, since Uriko has been having somewhat pains. When Jun fell asleep, he took her to her room.

"Riko, could you give me a glass of lemonade?" he walked into the kitchen.

"Ok." She rinsed out a glass.

            Suddenly, Riko dropped the glass and made a fist, kneeling over.

"Shit!" she thought with her eyes shut tightly. "I didn't know that I have to go through these type of pains"

"Are you alright?" Omi yelled from the hallway.

"Omi?!" she tried to get up.

"What?" he sat back down on the couch.

"Water broke." She stood up holding her stomach.

"Ok, the water is broken." He changed the channel and started to think. "Water broke!" he ran into the kitchen seeing his wife barley standing. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" he repeated while shaking his hands.

"Come here and help me!" she made an evil look on her face. "And watch out for the glass."

            Omi helped up his wife and took her to the couch. 

"Want me to call Kiko?" he picked up the phone.

"Don't worry about, she's on her way back anyway." She tightly gripped the pillow on the couch.

"How do you know she is coming?" he dropped the phone.

"You are forgetting she is my twin." He began to take deep breaths. "We have the…damn here comes another one." She gripped it tighter as she went through a contraction. "Omi! Come hold my hand!"

"Now way! From the way I seen you gripped that couch. Heck no!" he took one step back.

"Come here now or the child dies!" Rekka spoke to his head.

"Ok!" he walked to his wife and held her hand. "I'm gonna regret this." He thought.

            Uriko held his hand and squeezed it tightly through each contraction. The tighter she squeezed it, the more cracks from his bones he heard. Yukiko was driving back home like it was a race or something. Passing each car, nearly flipping over, sharp turns and all. When she made it home, she nearly drove into the wall.

            Yukiko busted through the gates and beat the door. No one came to the door so she used the keys. When she ran into the house she saw Omi nearly passed from Riko stopping his circulation. When Riko saw her sister, she let go of Omi and reached her hand out towards her.

"My hand!" Omi whined as he rolled from side to side on the floor.

"Come here, Kiko!" Riko gripped the pillow again poking holes.

"I wouldn't go to her if I was you." Omi blew cool air on his hand. "Look what she did to my hand." He held his hand up.

"Shut the hell up!" Riko threw a pillow at him. "I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Kiko walked to here.

"I want you to have the baby for me." She grabbed her hand. "Another contraction." She squeezed it.

"Aw, damn." Kiko kneeled down holding the pain. 

"Ok it stopped." She let go of her hand.

"My hand!" Kiko fell to the floor holding her hand.

"I told you so." Omi stood up.

            Omi went to get some ice for him and Kiko, while Riko went through more contractions.  Yukiko called the doctor, who told her that she would be in another city for a while. The doc told her that it will be at least 4 hours before she got there, and said that Riko must hold on. Two hours has past and her contraction became worse. 

"You need something to concentrate on instead of destroying the furniture." Yukiko pointed out.

"Fire…" she had another contraction. "Go find my matches. Hurry up!"

            Kiko and Omi went to find the matches. Fifteen minutes past by and couldn't find them. 

"Sorry but we cant find them." Yukiko explain.

"If you find me those got damn matches, I'll scratch your face up so badly not even a plastic surgeon can't fix it." She covered Kiko's mouth while having another contraction.

"Ok." Omi ran off to keep searching. 

            Omi found them matches under the sofa, and gave them to Riko. 

"Be thankful he saved you from a scary look."

She lit the match and watched it burn. That stopped her from squeezing their hands. Each time the match went out she threw it on the floor. Omi and Kiko sat at the table drinking herbal tea, while Riko lit one match after another one.

"Uh guys." Riko walked to the kitchen. "Why are you not keeping me company!"

"We're trying to enjoy tea while you're in pain." Omi took a sip of tea.

"Yeah and look what you done to our hands!" Kiko took a sip.

            They heard a door knock and it was the doctor. Kiko opened the door for her. She ran inside ready to deliver. 

"How is she?" Dr. Cambridge asked her.

"Can this describe it?" she showed the doctor her hand.

"How long are the contractions apart?"

"They are 2 minutes apart now." 

            They walked into the kitchen and saw Riko squeezing Omi's hand again. 

"Riko, this is Dr. Sidney Cambridge. She's a new doctor from America who lives in this country for three years."

"Can we get this over with?" Riko asked.

"Well we have to see how many centimeters you dilated first then we will see." She placed her hands on Riko's stomach to check the baby's position. "Let's take you to your room."

            Omi carried her to their room, and was kicked out. The doctor checked to see if she was dilated enough. 

"You're almost there. You need two more centimeters and you'll be able to get this over with."

"Ok."

            The doc and Kiko left the room and told Omi he needed to be with his wife during this time of need.  He went into the room and saw his wife resting have more contractions.  He kneeled by her side and rubs her hair.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Why you ask?" she turned her head. "I'm just ready to get this over with."

"It'll be over soon. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Whoever you are! Your mother wants you out now!" he placed his head on her stomach.

            Another hour has past, and the doctor checked her again. She told her it was time, and she can get what she wanted over. She kicked Omi out again, because Jun was still in her crib napping.  Everything was set up so that everything will go perfect. 

"Now listen to me, Riko. Whenever you have a contraction, I want you to push. Ok." She looked at Kiko.  "And Kiko I want you to count to 10?"

"I'm having another one." She closed her eyes.

"Now push." The doctor commanded.

            Yukiko started counting as her sister pushed. 

"Ok, now you're doing good. On the next one I want you to push harder." She told her.

            One the next few contractions she pushed harder and the doctor say the head.

"Ok. I see the head. If few you push harder a few more times, you'll have your wish." 

"What do you think, I've been doing!" she made a fist.

"Riko cool down. Just listen to her."

"Oh, here comes another one." She gripped and tightens her sister's hand.

"Now push harder."

            Omi was watching Jun as she woken up from her nap. He picked her up and walked around. 

"Soon Jun you will have a new cousin to play with." He spoke to her. "Let's go see it's here or not."

            Riko pushed harder and her child was finally born. He had lot of hair on his head, with his tiny paws and a tail. When Omi walked out the door and heard crying coming from his room. The cries of newborn filled the room with happiness.

"It's a boy." The doctor held him up.

"It's over, It's over." She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "It's a boy and it's over." She let loose of Kiko's hand.

"My hand!" she grabbed it and rolled on the floor.

            The doctor cleaned and wrapped the infant and gave him to his mother. Kiko saw Omi's shadow and told him to come in. He gave Kiko her daughter and kneeled over by his wife. He began to smile as he thought of a name.

"What is his name?" Omi asked.

"Ken." She wiggled his little paw.

"Ken?" he raised an eyebrow. "Why name him that?"

"Because that is our master's." Kiko walked beside him. "See Jun, this is your new cousin. Now you will have someone to play with." She spoke to her.

"I guess our family is starting to grow now." She gave him to Omi.

"Hey Ken, this is your old man talking to you." He grabbed his paw. "I want to welcome you to the new world, and hopefully, you wont be that crazy in the future."

"I don't think so." Uriko sat up. "You know as well as she does that them two will be rotten as apples."

"What's weird is that both of them were born with their paws showing." Omi began to think more thoughts.

"Who do you think we are?" Riko made a smirk. "Now give me back Ken. I want to bond more with him."

            The doctor packed her stuff and left, as the dark clouds disappeared. 

"Well I guess he missed." Omi patted Kiko's shoulder.

"If he have to go to another country for construction business, I'm not stopping him." She touched Jun's nose. "We know that daddy is gone for a while. That's not gonna stop us."

"Ken has a lot of hair on his head, but I guess he gets it from his mother."

"That's right." She looked up at him. "And he has your nose, so be happy."

"I am." He scratched his head. "I am."

"That's better." She looked at her son. "Daddy is being jealous because you have more of my features."

"Whatever." Omi grinned. 


End file.
